Wojna światów/I/16
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI. Wyjście z Londynu. Zrozumiecie więc łatwo ryczącą falę strachu, która w poniedziałek rano zahuczała nad największem miastem w świecie. Prąd ucieczki wzmagał się szybko, zamieniając się w wir i szum około stacyi dróg żelaznych i przystani okrętów, kierując się wszelkiemi sposobami na północ i zachód. Około dziesiątej organizacya policyi, a w południe organizacya kolei rozprzęgły się zupełnie i roztopiły w tym szybkim rozkładzie społecznego porządku. Ludzie walczyli na pięści o stojące miejsca w wagonach, potem deptali się i gnietli, wreszcie zdobywali je z rewolwerami lub szpadami w ręku, tak, że wreszcie do wściekłości doprowadzeni policyanci roztrzaskiwali głowy tych, których obronę mieli sobie poleconą. Później, kiedy maszyniści kierujący pociągami więcej się już do miasta wracać nie chcieli, wciąż zwiększające się tłumy zwróciły się ku wyjściom na drogi dla pieszych. W południe spostrzeżono jednego mieszkańca Marsa w Barnes, a chmurę czarnego dymu w Lambeth. Po bezowocnem usiłowaniu dostania się na jeden z pociągów kolei Zach. Półn., który formalnie wyorywał sobie drogę wśród tłumu, udało się szczęśliwie bratu memu być jednym z pierwszych przy napadzie na sklep z rowerami. Zdobył maszynę, wyskoczył z nią przez okno i bez innego szwanku, prócz trochę podrapanej ręki skierował się na drogę do Belsize. Tak wydostawszy się z tłoku i paniki dostał się do Edgeware około siódmej, głodny i zmęczony, lecz znacznie wyprzedziwszy uciekających. Nade drogą stali ludzie, przypatrujący się ciekawie, koło niego zaś przesunęło się kilku cyklistów, kilku konnych jeźdźców i dwa samochody. Na milę zaś za Edgeware guma na jego rowerze pękła i maszyna stała się nieużyteczną. Zostawił ją więc przy drodze, a sam poszedł pieszo. W jakiejś oberży udało mu się dostać trochę pożywienia. Pozostał w Edgeware czas jakiś, nie wiedząc co dalej czynić, coraz przybywało zbiegów, wielu z nich, tak jak i brat, miało ochotę pozostać w miejscu. O najeźdźcach z Marsa nie było żadnych nowych wieści. Niezadługo jednak droga zaczęła się coraz więcej zapełniać ludźmi, spieszącymi w najróżnorodniejszych wehikułach, a ciężki pył wisiał nad drogą do St. Albans. Jakaś oderwana myśl o znajomych których miał w Chelmsford, skłoniła wreszcie brata do zejścia na ciche pole, rozciągające się na zachód od miasteczka. Niebawem trafił na kołowrot, po za którym wiodła ścieżka na północny zachód. Przeszedł około kilku zagród wiejskich i miejscowości, o których nazwę się nie pytał, widział trochę uciekających, aż wreszcie na łące około Barnet spotkał owe dwie panie, które odtąd stały się jego towarzyszkami podróży. Spotkał je w chwili grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa. Usłyszał krzyk, a na zakręcie drogi spostrzegł dwóch ludzi, którzy przemocą usiłowali je wyrzucić z małego powoziku, zaprzęgniętego w kuca, podczas kiedy trzeci trzymał wystraszonego konia za głowę. Jedna z kobiet, nizka, ubrana biało, krzyczała tylko, druga w ciemnym kostyumie, szczupła i wysoka, ćwiczyła batem człowieka, który ją już za jedną pochwycił rękę. Brat, zrozumiawszy natychmiast całe położenie, krzyknął i pospieszył ku walczącym. Jeden z napastników zwrócił się ku niemu z wyraźnym zamiarem stawiania zaciętego oporu; lecz brat, który jest zawołanym bokserem, wpadł na niego i powalił pod koła powoziku. Załatwiwszy się w ten sposób z jednym, chwycił za kołnierz tego, który trzymał za rękę drugą z kobiet. Wtedy usłyszał tętnienie podków, batem uderzono go w twarz, a trzeci przeciwnik oślepił uderzeniem pomiędzy oczy, ten zaś, którego trzymał, wyrwał mu się i uciekł. Ogłuszony znalazł się naprzeciw człowieka, który trzymał konia za głowę i widział, że wózek oddala się szybko, a kobiety w nim siedzące oglądają się za nim. Widząc się opuszczonym, odepchnął przeciwnika i zaczął uciekać w ślad za powozem, mając swoich przeciwników tuż za sobą. Wtem potknął się i upadł. Pierwszy w pogoni, upadł za nim. Brat podniósł się i znów znalazł się wobec dwóch wrogów. Trudno byłoby mu poradzić sobie z nimi, gdyby nie wysmukła pani, która, widząc go w niebezpieczeństwie, bardzo odważnie wstrzymała konia i zawróciła mu z pomocą. Posiadała ona rewolwer, lecz ten był w schowaniu pod siedzeniem powozu, kiedy je napadnięto. Teraz wystrzeliła z niego z odległości jakich sześciu łokci, o mało co nie trafiając brata. Mniej odważny z napastników uciekł a drugi poszedł w jego ślady, klnąc na czem świat stoi. Obaj jednak zatrzymali się niedaleko tam, gdzie trzeci leżał bezprzytomny. — Weź pan to! — rzekła kobieta, podając bratu swój rewolwer. — Wróć pani do powozu! — odpowiedział brat, ocierając krew z rozciętej wargi. Ona zawróciła się, nic nie mówiąc — oboje byli zadyszani — i poszli razem ku powozowi, gdzie towarzyszka w bieli walczyła z wystraszonym kucem. Napastnicy widocznie dali za wygraną, bo kiedy brat obejrzał się, już ich nie było. — Czy pozwolą mi panie usiąść tutaj? — spytał brat, wskazując na niezajęte siedzenie w powoziku? Pani spojrzała i przyzwalająco skinęła głową, poczem rzekła: — Proszę podać mi lejce! — Powóz ruszył. Tak więc zupełnie niespodziewanie brat zadyszany, z przeciętą wargą i nadwerężoną szczęką znalazł się w powozie, jadącym po nieznanem mu polu i powożonym przez te dwie kobiety. Dowiedział się, że były to żona i siostra lekarza, zamieszkałego w Staumore. Doktór, powróciwszy do domu od chorego nade dniem, dowiedział się na stacyi o posuwaniu się naprzód przybyszów z Marsa. Zebrawszy naprędce trochę zapasów żywności, wyprawił naprzód dwie kobiety z myślą, że zdążą na pociąg do Edgeware. Sam został się, by uprzedzić sąsiadów, a miał połączyć się z żoną i siostrą około wpół do piątej rano. Teraz zaś jest już blisko dziewiąta, a nie słyszano o nim nic ani też nie widziano go jeszcze. Panie nie mogły czekać nań dłużej w Edgeware z powodu zwiększającego się wciąż natłoku na rynku i tym sposobem znalazły się na tej ustronnej drodze. Oto co wystraszone kobiety opowiedziały bratu memu w urywanych słowach, kiedy znów zatrzymali się niedaleko od New-Baret. Brat obiecał nie opuszczać ich dopóki nie zdecydują, co dalej czynić, lub dopóki doktór nie nadjedzie; zapewnił iż świetnie strzela z rewolweru, — o którym nie miał pojęcia — aby dodać swym towarzyszkom odwagi. Utworzyli pewien rodzaj obozowiska przy drodze, a kuc pasł się szczęśliwie w żywopłocie. Brat opowiadał paniom o swej ucieczce z Londynu oraz wszystko, co wiedział o mieszkańcach Marsa i ich obyczajach. Słońce podnosiło się tymczasem coraz wyżej, a rozmowa ich stopniowo przeszła w stan niespokojnego oczekiwania. Od kilku przejezdnych udało im się zaczerpnąć trochę wiadomości. Wszystkie zaś utwierdzały tylko w przekonaniu o wielkiem nieszczęściu, jakie na ludzkość spadło i o konieczności jaknajszybszej ucieczki. Przedstawił więc sprawę tę swym towarzyszkom. — My mamy pieniądze, rzekła szczupła dama, patrząc z pewnem wahaniem na mego brata. — I ja również — odrzekł tenże. Powiedziała, że posiadają coś około trzydziestu pięciu funtów, i że mogliby z tem probować dostać się na jaki pociąg w St. Albans lub New-Barnet; lecz brat nie sądził, aby to było możliwem, ze względu na panikę, która zapełniła Londyńczykami wszystkie pociągi; przedstawił natomiast własny plan przedostania się powozem przez Esser do Harwich i ztamtąd uciekać, gdzie się da. Pani Elphinstone — tak bowiem nazywała się kobieta w bieli — nie chciała nic słuchać, wciąż tylko wołając „Jerzego,“ lecz za to siostra jej męża była nadzwyczaj spokojna i stanowcza; ta też zgodziła się wreszcie na propozycyę brata. Tak więc zwrócili się ku Barnet, mając zamiar przeciąć w poprzek linię kolei Północnej, a brat szedł pieszo, aby kuca jak najbardziej oszczędzać. W miarę posuwania się dnia, powietrze stawało się coraz gorętsze, a pod nogami głęboki, białawy piasek utrudniał im drogę. Żywopłoty były szare od kurzu, a gdy zbliżali się do Barnet, głuche jakieś mruczenie stawało się coraz wyraźniejszem. Napotykali coraz więcej ludzi, z których większa część patrzyła prosto przed siebie, mrucząc jakieś niewyraźne pytania, wszyscy wystraszeni, z ubraniem w nieładzie i brudni. Jakiś człowiek we fraku przeszedł pieszo koło nich z oczami spuszczonemi w ziemię. Szedł, rozprawiając coś z samym sobą, jezdną rękę trzymając we włosach, drugą bijąc jakieś niewidzialne przedmioty. A gdy go taki paroksyzm gniewu omijał, szedł dalej, nie oglądając się po za siebie. Potem przy rozstajnych drogach na południu od Barnet spotkali jakąś kobietę z dzieckiem na ręku i dwojgiem starszych, postępujących za nią; dalej człowieka czarno ubranego z kijem i torbą w ręku, wreszcie wózek, zaprzęgnięty w spoconego kuca, a w nim młodego chłopca. — Czy tędy do Edgeware? — spytał woźnica z wzrokiem dzikim i bladą twarzą. A kiedy mu powiedziano, że tędy, tylko trzeba skręcić na lewo, pojechał we wskazanym kierunku, nie uważając nawet, że trzeba podziękować. Wtedy to brat spostrzegł, że przed nimi zaczyna się wznosić jakiś dym, a niebawem pani Elphinstone zawołała, iż widzi płomienie nad dachami wznoszących się przed nimi domów. — Na Boga! — gdzież pan nas wieziesz? Brat, stanął. Droga zapchana była ludźmi, a wielka chmura białego, oślepiającego pyłu zasłaniała wszystko na dwadzieścia stóp dokoła. — Na bok! na bok! — słychać było ze wszystkich stron. Ludzie tłoczyli się, popychali, „Jazda! jazda tam!“ wołano. Brat zaś, trzymając kuca za munsztuk szedł wciąż krok za krokiem, posuwając się w ten tłum. Edgeware było już pełne zamętu, Chalk Farm oszalałem zbiegowiskiem; lecz tu cała ludność była w ruchu. Piesi pchali się jedni na drugich, najeżdżani z kolei przez różnego rodzaju wehikuły, ciągle słychać było wołanie: — Jazda! jazda! idą — już! idą! Na jakimś wozie stał niewidomy człowiek w mundurze Armii Zbawienia, machał rękoma i powtarzał: Wieczność! wieczność! Głos miał ochrypły, lecz bardzo głośny, tak, że długo przez obłok kurzu słychać go było jeszcze. Były tam niezliczone dorożki, powozy, wozy, platformy. Jakiś wóz od piwa pełen ludzi, z kołami obryzganemi krwią. — Z drogi! z drogi! wołano! — Wieczność! Wieczność, odpowiadał echem oddalony głos niewidomego. Były tam zmęczone, smutne kobiety, postępujące z trudem obok dzieci, których eleganckie sukienki kurz pokrywał, a twarzyczki zamazane były łzami i brudem. Wśród tych zdarzali się mężczyźni, czasem pomagający im i wspierający je, czasem znów brutalnie egoistyczni. Obok jakiś robotnik torował sobie drogę pięściami, dalej obdarty żebrak, to znów żołnierz i ludzie w bluzach kolejowych. Jakkolwiek jednak różnorodnym był ten tłum, jedną cechę miał wspólną, a tą był strach i ból. Jakieś zamieszanie na drodze, kłótnia o miejsce na wozie podniecała ich wszystkich do szybszego biegu. Oto n. p. jakiś człowiek tak wylękniony i złamany, że kolana uginały się pod nim, słysząc nagłe zamieszanie zerwał się i biegł jak inni. Gorąco i kurz wywarły już na tych ludziach wpływ swój złowrogi. Skóra ich była sucha, usta spieczone i popękane. Pomiędzy zaś różnemi wykrzyknikami, słychać było kłótnie, wymówki, ochrypłe jęki zmęczenia i bólu. A z pomiędzy wszystkiego wydobywał się wciąż okrzyk: — Z drogi! z drogi! mieszkańcy Marsa idą! Mało kto zatrzymywał się lub w bok ustępował. Uliczka wychodziła na główną drogę i wyglądała tak, jakby prowadziła w stronę Londynu. Pomimo to garstka osób wsunęła się tam wypchnięta z tłumu przez silniejszych od siebie. Ci po większej części powracali znów w tłum, trochę dalej w zaułku leżał człowiek z obnażoną nogą owiniętą w zakrwawione szmaty, a wokoło niego pochylało się kilkoro łudzi. Szczęśliwy, miał jeszcze przyjaciół! Tu znów jakaś mała dziewczynka, mogąca mieć ośm do dziewięciu lat, rzuca się pod płot tuż obok brata, wołając: — Nie mogę iść dalej! Brat przebudził się wreszcie ze swego odrętwienia, podniósł ją, przemówił do niej łagodnie i zaniósł do p. Elphinstone. Skoro tylko jednak dotknął się jej, dziecina natychmiast przycichła niby wystraszona. — Helenko! — krzyknęła jakaś kobieta w tłumie ze łzami w głosie. Helenko! a dziecię nagle wyrwało się z rąk brata, wołając „Mamo!“ — Idą! — wołał jakiś jeździec na koniu. — Z drogi tam! — krzyczał woźnica, a powóz zamknięty skręcił w zaułek. Ludzie cisnęli się w tył, by uniknąć najechania, brat cofnął kuca jak mógł najdalej w żywopłot, a powóz przejechał i stanął na zakręcie. Powóz miał dwa konie w dyszlu, lecz tylko jednego w lejcach. Brat widział, jak dwóch ludzi wyniosło coś ostrożnie na białych noszach i położyło na trawie. Jeden z nich przybiegł do brata, wołając: — Czy niema tu trochy wody? On umiera, jest bardzo spragniony, to lord Garrick! — Lord Garrick! — rzekł brat, wielki sędzia? — Gdzie woda? — pytał służący. — W jednym z tych domów jest może kran, rzekł brat. My tutaj nie mamy wody, ja nie mogę opuścić swoich. Człowiek zaczął się przeciskać przez tłum ku jednemu z domów. — Dalej! dalej! — wołano nań zewsząd. — Idą już! idą! Wtem uwagę brata zwrócił znów jakiś człowiek o ptasiej twarzy, który niósł małą, ręczną torebkę; ta pękła w tej chwili i posypały się z niej suwereny, tocząc się tu i owdzie pod stopami ludzi i nogami koni. Człowiek stanął i patrzał bezmyślnie na rozsypane pieniądze, tymczasem dyszel jakiejś dorożki popchnął go. On krzyknął i cofnął się, a tymczasem koło obok przejeżdżającego wozu otarło się o niego. — Z drogi! — wołano naokoło niego. Z drogi! Skoro tylko dorożka minęła go, rzucił się na ziemię i obiema garściami zaczął pakować pieniądze do kieszeni. Wtem koń jakiś stanął dęba tuż nad nim. — Stój! — krzyknął brat, usiłując pochwycić konia za uzdę. Lecz zanim zdołał to uczynić, usłyszał krzyk pod kołami. Jedno z nich przeszło po krzyżu nieszczęśliwego, woźnica ciął batem i pojechał dalej, a on wił się pośród swych pieniędzy; miał kość pacierzową zgruchotaną, usiłował podnieść się, lecz nogi miał już bezwładne. Brat stał nad nim; ostrzegając z całych sił nadjeżdżającego drugiego woźnicę, kiedy jakiś człowiek, na karym koniu jadący, przyszedł mu z pomocą. — Weźmy go z drogi! — rzekł, chwytając go jedną ręką za kołnierz, podczas kiedy brat podtrzymywał go z boku; lecz on wciąż jeszcze chwytał złoto i pełną jego garścią walił brata po ramieniu. — Jazda tam! dalej! z drogi! — wołano za nimi. Dał się słyszeć trzask; to dyszel jakiegoś powozu uderzył w wóz zatrzymany przez jeźdźca. Brat obejrzał się i widział, jak człowiek ze złotem w garści odwrócił głowę i ukąsił rękę, która go trzymała za kołnierz. W tłoku, który nastąpił, kary koń zatoczył się w bok, a koń zaprzężony do wozu przesunął się obok niego, podkowa zaś o mały włos nie uderzyła brata w nogę. Puścił; więc trzymanego człowieka i odskoczył. Wtedy na twarzy jego gniew zamienił się w trwogę i w jednej chwili znikł w tłoku, brat zaś musiał walczyć z całej siły, aby dostać się na wpierw zajmowane miejsce. Tam ujrzał pannę Etphinstone, zasłaniającą sobie oczy i małe dziecko, które z całą nieświadomą obojętnością przyglądało się czemuś czarnemu i nieruchomemu, co leżało pod toczącemi się kołami wozu. — Wracajmy! — zawołał i zwracał kuca w przeciwną stronę. Niepodobna przejść tego piekła! i cofnęli się wstecz o jakie sto łokci, tą samą drogą, którą byli przybyli, aż do miejsca, gdzie nie widać już było walczących z sobą tłumów. Przejeżdżając, brat widział jeszcze na zakręcie zaułka twarz umierającego lorda wydłużoną, bladą i potem okrytą. Obie kobiety, milczące i drżące, siedziały skulone na wózku. Na zakręcie brat zatrzymał się. Panna Elphinstone była blada, a jej bratowa siedziała płacząc i nie mając już nawet siły wołać na swego „Jerzego.“ Brat był przerażony i zakłopotany. Jak tylko bowiem się cofnęli, zrozumiał, iż nieuniknioną koniecznością było usiłować przejść przez tłum. Zwrócił się więc do panny Elphinstone i rzekł stanowczo: — Musimy jechać tędy — i zawrócił konia. Drugi to już raz dnia tego młoda osoba dawała dowód siły charakteru. Ażeby sobie utorować drogę, brat wszedł w tłum i chwycił dorożkarskiego konia, aby go powstrzymać, ona zaś powoziła kucem. Wóz jakiś zaczepił o powozik i wyrwał zeń drzazgę, a w chwilę potem prąd tłumu porwał ich i uniósł z sobą. Wtedy brat, z twarzą posiekaną batem dorożkarza, wskoczył na kozioł powoziku i odebrał lejce z rąk panny Elphinstone. — Niech pani celuje z rewolweru w człowieka jadącego za nami, jeżeli będzie nas zbyt najeżdżał; albo lepiej celuj pani w jego konia. Usiłował czas jakiś skręcić w bok; lecz raz porwany ogólnym prądem, nie mógł się już wyzwolić. Tak przebili blisko milę po za miasto i tam dopiero u dało im się dostać na drugą stronę drogi. Wciąż jeszcze było nieopisanie ciasno: lecz ponieważ w tych stronach droga dwukrotnie dzieli się na dwa ramiona, przeto zrobiło się już cokolwiek luźniej. Zwrócili się na wschód ku Hadley i tam po obu stronach drogi widzieli wielkie gromady ludzi, pijących wodę ze strumienia i walczących o nią pięściami. Dalej zaś ze wzgórza widać było dwa jadące za sobą pociągi naładowane ludźmi, którzy siedzieli nawet na węglach, za maszyną. Pociągi te jechały na północ. Brat przypuszczał, że zapełniły się pasażerami po za miastem, bo o tej porze wszystkie stacye w Londynie były już pewno niemożliwe do zdobycia. Niedaleko od tego wzgórza zatrzymali się, aby trochę odpocząć, bo ucieczka już prawie wyczerpała ich siły. Zaczęli uczuwać głód, noc była chłodna, a nikt nie śmiał zasnąć. Wciąż jeszcze widzieli ludzi uciekających przed nieznanem niebezpieczeństwem i kierujących się w tę stronę, z której brat i jego towarzyszki przybyli.